


Her Domain

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t oughtta be here, Cap’n.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Domain

“You shouldn’t oughtta be here, Cap’n,” Kaylee said, wiping her brow and leaving a smudge.

“You care to tell me why I oughtn’t to be in my own ship’s engine room?” Mal made to lean against the wall.

“Look out!” Kaylee lunged, grabbing at something that only missed banging his head on account of he’d pulled back as soon as she’d yelled. She brandished the strung-up tools “That’s why. Sir.”

Mal swallowed hard, backing out of the room. “I’ll just be …”

“I’ll call up when I’m done, Cap’n.”

“Right.” He touched the spot of grease on his cheek. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lux_astraea](http://lux-astraea.livejournal.com)'s birthday to the prompt "smudge."


End file.
